Asleep At His Desk
by Kuroshi1
Summary: Ciel falls asleep at his desk, and Sebastian, ever the dutiful butler, carries him off to bed. Lots of fluff. Sebastian x Ciel.
1. Alseep At His Desk

Ciel Phantomhive stared blankly at the many documents he still had left to sign and sighed. He was bored. It was so tedious, signing business documents for hours on end. He was tired of this. Shaking his head, the young boy rubbed his eyes as he fought to remain awake. Oh, but he was tired. So tired...Soon, Ciel's eyelashes fluttered as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

xxx

I sighed. Did mishaps in this house have no end? The servants were always finding new ways to damage something, leaving me to clean up the mess. I sighed again. Taking out my pocket watch, I glanced at the time. Eight pm. I decided to check on my Young Master. He had a tendency to neglect his work sometimes, which only left more work for him to neglect the next day. Climbing the carpeted stairs, I reached the door to my Master's study and knocked. No answer. Curious. "Young Master?" I called softly, knocking again. Still nothing. What on Earth could the boy be doing? Whatever it was, it was most certainly not his paperwork. "Young Master, I am coming in". I turned the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open, taking a step inside.

My Master sat at his desk, his hands folded neatly in his lap and his head falling gently onto his chest. With his closed eyes and smooth, even breathing, he was the perfect picture of peace. I smirked. "Oh my, Young Master, have you fallen asleep at your desk again?" I stepped forward, taking in the unsigned documents in front of him. "You couldn't even wait until you had finished your paperwork. Whatever am I going to do with your?" I sighed and smiled indulgently as I rearranged the papers on his desk into neat piles. "Well, I suppose there is nothing that can be done". I stepped around his desk and stopped beside his chair. His hair fell softly in front of his face, begging to be touched. How could I resist such temptation? I bent down and gently brushed his hair away from his eyes. My Master sighed in his sleep, his eyelashes fluttering before eventually settling against his cheeks. I gently wrapped an arm around his shoulders and another under his knees. "Come along now, Young Master", I said as I lifted him into my arms and turned towards the study door. "It is time for bed".

xxx

The gentle murmuring of a quiet voice brought me to a vague semi-consciousness as I dozed in my chair. I couldn't hear what the voice was saying, but it's seamless flowing was like a gentle melody, lulling me back to sleep with every syllable. I felt perfectly relaxed and content. A hand gently stroked my cheek, and I sighed with pure bliss as the light touch left an exquisite tingle on my skin. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body and lift me up to a broad chest, sending shivers down my spine as warmth radiated throughout my body. I rocked gently back and forth when the person holding me began to walk towards the door. The voice spoke again, and I finally connected it's deep, melodious tone to that of my butler, Sebastian. Something to do with sleep. Sleep...What a glorious idea...I shifted slightly, letting my head rest more comfortably against his chest before settling back into his arms. "That's it." He purred softly into my ear, making me shiver once again, "Just close your eyes and rest...Yes...That's it..." he murmured, seeing me sigh and let my body relax in his arms. My mind floated as Sebastian continued to carry me down the hallway, until I heard a door open and click shut as he brought me into my room.

xxx

It only took a few minutes to reach the door of my Master's chambers, and I hurried in order to have him safely tucked into bed before my voice could lull him completely to sleep. It was adorable sometimes, the way my voice could send him into dreamland faster than any lullaby. I opened the door with one hand, letting it swing shut with a click. Walking further into the room, I set my Master gently down on the bed before reaching up to unbutton his coat. Sending it down the laundry chute, I then turned and began to work on his shirt. Since my Master was asleep, I was free to marvel at his perfect skin while I worked. That glorious skin which felt like silk to the touch, an exquisite sensation which only I had the pleasure of experiencing. I bent down and unbuttoned my Master's boots and set them down in the closet, then turned my attention to his socks. I slowly slipped them down off his small feet before sending them down the laundry chute as well. Now there was only one article of clothing left for me to remove.

Laying my Master back on the bed, my hands moved down to his pants, where I struggled to keep my mind on task as I swiftly popped open the buttons. I lifted my Master's back as gently as I could while with one hand I slid his pants down his legs, and sent those down the laundry chute as well. I set my Master back into a sitting position as I reached for a nightshirt to dress him in. At that moment, a gust of wind blew through the open window, causing my Young Master to shiver as a low moan escaped his lips. I stopped for a moment to look up into his face. "I am nearly finished, Master. Please, try to endure it for a little while longer." When my Young Master had relaxed slightly, I slid the nightshirt over his arms gently and buttoned it up. Then I lifted him up into a seated position in my arms where I could hold him with one hand while I pushed back the covers with another.

xxx

I felt Sebastian's hands on my back and under my legs as I was once again lifted into his arms. The hand supporting my back was removed and I heard Sebastian pulling back the covers on my bed. His arms were around me again as he set me down on the bed and pulled the blankets up, tucking me in. Within seconds the warmth had spread throughout my body and I sighed contentedly, ready to drift into sleep. I felt Sebastian's hands in my hair as he removed my eyepatch and set it on the nightstand. My mind barely registered as Sebastian once again brushed my hair away from my face. I felt so warm, so comfortable, so content. I had no doubt I would be asleep in a matter of seconds. I felt a weight press against my body, and a moment later, my forehead tingled as I felt a pair of lips softly brush my skin. Then the weight pulled back and I heard my butler's voice one final time as my consciousness slipped away by the second. "Good night, Young Master", he murmured softly. I heard the door to my room click softly shut as the last of my consciousness left me, and I fell into a deep sleep.

**So, I fixed up a couple of errors here and there, and most everything should be okay now...hopefully.**


	2. Coffins

**So, yeah, I should be doing my homework right now, but I have this story in my head, and yes it's 12:30 am, but I just gotta write it. I think I'll put this in with "Asleep at his Desk" And just have that be a sleep-related fluff story. Also, would someone kindly tell me how you put in those Author's Notes before and after the chapter? Since I don't know how, I kinda said what I wanted to say in the chapter. Also, I am SOOOOOOO happy with how well my first fic is doing! I've had I think about 5 reviews, and some faves, and I think a follow or two! Super big, EXTRA-SPECIAL thanks to Luna Enchantment for being my FIRST favourite and review ever! *Hugs and holds forever* And lots of love to everybody else, because I squee everytime I get that e-mail that says somebody reviwed, or favourited, or followed. Thanks a bunch! **

**Also, someone said they had difficulty discerning point-of-view, so I will try to make this one in third-person, and in future, I will use *** ...asterisks, I think they're called, to indicate a change of scenery and/or POV. Lots of Love!**

Ciel Phantomhive stared up at the sign on the building he was standing in front of. Oh, how he despised having to come here. To say it made him uncomfortable was an understatement. However, there was valuable information to be gained here, and since he was having trouble finding leads pertaining to the case he was working on, there were no other options available. And so, when his butler, Sebastian, opened the door, Ciel took a deep breath and entered, resigning himself to the fact that his personal space was once again about to be violated.

Ciel stepped into the parlor, and as usual, there was no one in sight. He certainly loved his entrances, that man. Ciel took another step forward.

"Undertaker? Are you here?" As usual, a soft laugh echoed from one of the coffins, and the lid slid open to reveal the robed, scarred, gray-haired man getting up from the coffin with a chuckle.

"Well, hello, there, my little Earl. What brings you here today? Have you finally decided to permit me to measure you for a hand-made coffin?" The Undertaker was already at the Earl's side, wrapping his arms around his body. Ciel shivered internally.

"Unfortunately not, Undertaker." Sebastian cut in. "We require some information regarding the slasher case. We were hoping you could provide some insight." The Undertaker's grin only spread.

"Ah, yes, the London Slasher. He's made my job so much more fun. I have guests coming in left and right. Some of them are barely recognizable as human, that is, until I fix them up all nice and pretty for the funeral." However, as you know, my information comes at a price."

"Another joke?" Ciel said with a sigh. "Honestly, don't you ever get tired of hearing lame jokes all day? I imaging very few people provide suitable humor for your tastes." The Undertaker frowned in thought.

"I suppose you might have a point, little Earl..." The Undertaker mused, but then a gleam appeared in his eyes, and his smile returned once again. "All right, Earl," He said, "I'll let you off without first-rate laughter this time, but instead, you must consent to be fitted for a coffin, here and now."

"Wh-what? Now? B-but..." Ciel spluttered.

"Aww, come now, Earl," the Undertaker purred, "What's that harm in having a few measurements taken and trying a few coffins out for size. You might just find one that takes your fancy.."

"Master," Sebastian whispered in his ear. "You should consent to his request. The information he provides will surely lead us in the direction of the killer."

"Oh...Alright. But if you don't provide suitable information..." Ciel glared at the Undertaker.

"Oh, I assure you, little Earl," The Undertaker said with a grin, "It will be well worth your time..."

Ten minutes later, Ciel had had his entire body measured and, after enduring another painful reminder about his height difficulties, he found himself laying in a coffin made of black wood, with his head on a white silk pillow and his body surrounded by masses of more silk.

"There," The Undertaker was saying, "Isn't that perfect, Earl? The black and the white make a remarkable contrast, but together they will complement your peaceful complexion perfectly. I might even attend your funeral to admire my work."

"Well, aren't I lucky, then?" Ciel said sarcastically. "Now, what more can tell us about the Slasher?"

"Yes, yes, the Slasher. Well, as you know, he takes pleasure in cutting up the bodies of women, but it looks like the women were cut up _before_ they died."

"Before?" Sebastian asked, "So this is torture, then?"

"Indeed. Not only that, the cuts were made in the exact same spot on all of the victims. Perhaps some sort of ritual? Come, let me show you..."

"So then, you believe the killer may be a middle-aged man with obsessive-compulsive tendencies, a deep-set hatred of women, who has some ties to the occult and lives in a secluded area?" Sebastian sat in the parlor with the Undertaker, where the Undertaker was pointing out the exact locations of the lacerations on the bodies.

"Indeed. Cutting someone up this finely takes a lot of time, and there's a lot of screaming involved. That's not really something one can do in the middle of a busy street, now can they?"

"That seems most likely." Sebastian stood. "Well, thank you so much for your time, Undertaker. Now, shall we go, Young Master?" When Sebastian received no response, he turned, only to find that his Master was nowhere to be seen. "Young Master?"

The Undertaker turned as well. "Oh, dear, has the young Earl gone and run off on you? Well, I suppose we should search for him, then."

That settled it. Sebastian went off to check the back rooms, while the Undertaker began to search through the rooms where he kept his coffins. A few minutes later, after many of the rooms had been thoroughly searched, it was the Undertaker who came upon the Young Earl first. The Undertaker's mouth dropped into a shocked "O", and for the first time in many, many years, the Undertaker was struck speechless.

Sebastian was busily checking around and under various cabinets in one of the rooms when his ears picked up the sound of muffled laughter coming from the other end. Curious, Sebastian looked up, and began to search for the source of the sound. He walked into a room which contained many coffins, and an astounding sight met his eyes. The Undertaker was on the floor, his entire body quivering with suppressed laughter. And, in front of him, in the centre of the room... Sebastian's eyes widened and he too, was left speechless. He had found his Master.

In the coffin specially picked out by the Undertaker.

Asleep.

The Undertaker opened his eyes in the midst of his uncontrollable laughter, and noticed Sebastian. "Quite a sight, isn't he?" He choked out. Indeed he was. Ciel lay in the coffin, in his usual day clothes, his hat clutched gently in his hands, his expression a peaceful one. Were it not for his regular breathing, Sebastian might have begun to wonder if the child truly had died. Of course, any normal butler would have burst into a fit of laughter at the sight. Sebastian, however, was not a normal butler. He was a Phantomhive butler. And as such, he would not fall so low as to laugh at his dear Young Master. As a Phantomhive butler, he was not permitted to laugh at his Master. As a Phantomhive butler, he was not permitted to laugh at his Master.

As a Phantomhive butler, he was not...*smirk*...permitted...*snicker*...

...No. He was a Phantomhive butler. He _would_ control his emotions. So he settled for his usual mocking smirk, before making a slight bow to the Undertaker, who was now laying on the ground, clutching at his sides.

"It seems my Master is quite weary at present, so if you don't mind, we will be excusing ourselves."

"...'course..." The Undertaker managed to gasp. Sebastian bent down and gently scooped his young Master in to his arms before carrying him out into the late afternoon sun and back to the Phantomhive estate.

Ciel was blearily opening his eyes, blinking in confusion as he found himself laying in his bed without any recollection of how he had gotten there. As he was attempting to adjust to the new surroundings, Sebastian lightly knocked on the door before entering with a tea cart and seeing his Young Master still struggling to return to full consciousness.

"Ah, Young Master, are you awake? You have been asleep for quite some time, would you like some tea?"

"Sure...Hey, how did I get here? Weren't we at-?" The last thing he remembered, the Undertaker had been fitting him for one of his silly coffins. He had been laying in the coffin, thinking that maybe they weren't so stupid after all. In fact, this one was quite comfortable...He remembered feeling warm, and cozy, and...

_Oh._

Ciel's eyes widened with the horrible realization, and he stuttered, trying to voice the idea, to force the cursed, pride-shattering words from his mouth.

"I...I...fell asleep, didn't I? ...In the coffin..."

Sebastian bowed deeply so as not to hide his smirk, but of course, his voice held nothing but regretful affirmation.

"Yes, Young Master..."

"...Oh..." Ciel couldn't believe it. How could he have allowed himself to become so weak? And in front of others! Not only that, but of all people, _Undertaker_! Undertaker...

"So..um...Undertaker..." Ciel began.

"You will be pleased to know that the Undertaker has informed me that all further inquiries are free of charge. He says you have satiated his need for laughter for the next hundred lifetimes." Ciel's face then turned such an alarming shade of pink that Sebastian hadn't truly thought his Master capable of such embarrassment. He decided he might tease his Master...just this once...

"Young Master, you appear to be rather warm. Are you feeling ill?"

Ciel shook his head, while reaching out toward the tea Sebastian brought, which was placed into his waiting hand. He took a small sip as Sebastian began to speak again.

"You will have a rather large amount of paperwork to complete tomorrow but even though you are no doubt feeling wakeful, I simply cannot allow you to complete it now. It is currently 10:33 pm, much past your bedtime. We cannot allow your afternoon nap to affect your natural sleep pattern, and as such, I must ask that you at least try to sleep through the night. Is that satisfactory, Young Master? ...Young Master?"

Sebastian looked up. Ciel sat on the edge of his bed, with the teacup clutched gently between loose fingers...he was asleep. Again. Sebastian sighed.

"Really, Master, what _am _I going to do with you...?"

**So THERE is my newest fiction! I have an idea for a full-blown story floating around in my head, probably a yaoi in later chapters, situated after the end of season 2, but I am currently stuck part-way through chapter 2 because...I can't think up a good plot line. I was sort of thinking some evil demon who wants to take Ciel as his own...(NOT Claude, Alois or Hannah...an OC, without even a hint of OC slash or pairings..sorry!)...so...any ideas? Leave them with your review, I will read them all and decide! Lots of Love! (I have a feeling that's going to become a slogan of sorts...)**


	3. Sleeping In

**Hello again! Yet another story for my sleep-related stories! Ciel wakes up one morning to find that Sebastian has slept in! What will he do? Warning: Ciel may or may not be out of character. It will probably be short, but I'll be thinking as I write, so who knows? I'll make this one in Ciel's POV, just to see what happens, but I'm starting to think I'm more of a 3rd person omnipotent kind of writer. By the way, this is the last chapter! Anyway, enjoy!**

I woke up earlier than I normally did this morning, which was odd, because I don't normally wake up before Sebastian forces me to. Even though I act like an adult, that doesn't mean I don't value my sleep. Well, either way, Sebastian would come to wake me within five minutes so I laid myself back down on my bed and resolved myself to sleep for whatever time I had left. That was when my stomach growled. I was hungry. But Sebastian normally brought my breakfast in before I got this hungry...maybe I was sick or something. Whatever. It didn't matter what time it was, I was hungry, and I wanted food _now_.

"Sebastian", I called, and waited. Another minute went by, and my stomach growled again. Where on earth was Sebastian? We had a contract, and as such, he was always there within seconds of my calling for him. Where was he? "Sebastian", I called again, louder. Still nothing. Where on earth was that bastard? I was hungry, dammit! Now hungrier than ever, I got up off my bed and left my room to go downstairs and find myself some food, then find that useless butler of mine and ask him what was so important that he simply couldn't come when I had called. Whatever the reason was, it had better be good.

I stomped down the hallway, and as I did, I passed by a clock and happened to glance at the time. My eyes widened. Was it really that late? Why the hell hadn't Sebastian woken me up? No wonder I was hungry, it was _lunchtime_! I changed my mind. I would find Sebastian first, then yell at him for not making my breakfast. _Or_ my midmorning snack. _Or_ my lunch. I went down to the kitchen, and found it burned to ashes. Bard stepped out.

"Whoops." He said, "Maybe I shouldn'ta used me flamethrower. Oh, Young Master, what are you doing here?" There went any thoughts of breakfast. Now officially in a foul mood, I marched up to him.

"Have you seen Sebastian?" I demanded.

"Sebastian?" He said. "Hmm...now that you mention it, I haven't seen him today. Where could he have gone?" That was what _I _wanted to know! At that point, I heard an ear-piercing wail and turned around.

"Young Master, look out~!" A moment later, a large stack of dishes crashed to the floor around me as May-Rin ran into me after tripping over her bootlace. She got off of me instantly and, instead of at least helping me up like a normal person, began to fluster about uselessly.

"Young Master! Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I couldn't see and I tripped over my bootlaces! I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Young Master, your hand!"

"Whatever." I said irritably. Sebastian should have heard that from at least a mile away and come to save me. As it was, I'd cut my hand on a loose shard of glass. After May-Rin had clumsily bandaged it, screaming her apologies for the world to hear, I resumed my search for my butler who at this point would have been fired were I not still contracted to him. I went to the garden. Maybe, just _maybe_, he was doing something somewhat useful, like tending to my favorite white roses-

"Oh, nooooo! What am I going to do? Oh, Sebastian's going to kill me! I know he told me not to touch them, but they were so pretty and I just wanted to feel the petals, and now-!" I stood there, staring in horror. My roses. My favorite white roses. My pristine, perfect, exquisite white roses.

Gone. Crushed. Dead.

I turned and stormed back into the house, too furious for words. If I ever managed to find Sebastian, he was _dead_.

With no other ideas as to where he might be, and too hungry and irritated to wander the whole house looking for him, I went to his room. I put my hand on the doorknob and wrenched the door open, then stopped at the entrance of his room.

He was asleep. My butler, who _should _have been doing his _job_,was lying on his back, looking like the personification of peace and restfulness.

What on-? How on earth could he-? Why was he-? And my hand- And I had _called _for him! Shouldn't that have-?

..._WHAT?_ Are you _kidding _me? Sebastian _isn't _there to wake me up, _doesn't _dress me, _doesn't _make me food, and wasn't even there to save me when I was _injured_, and you're telling me it's all because he _slept in_? I was going to-

...I was going to have a little fun.

I crawled onto his bed, and perched myself on top of him, bending over his chest. (He was still perfectly dressed in his butler uniform. Go figure.)

"Sebastian..." I whispered in his ear. "Sebastian, wake up."

I watched with extreme satisfaction as he blinked several times, trying to figure out why he was awake, until his eyes finally focused on me, sitting on top of him. His eyes widened in confusion.

"Young Master...?" He smirked. "You're up early, Young Master. What could you need from me so early in the morning? And, if I may, why is it necessary for you to make your request in such a..._suggestive_ position?"

I hadn't thought about that. I _was_ in a suggestive position, wasn't I? Sitting on my butler's lap, in my nightshirt...Well, I wasn't going to let that deter me. I frowned, making my displeasure known.

"My breakfast isn't ready, Sebastian."

"Of course, Master, I will prepare it immediately. But, it I may, Young Master, what makes you desire your breakfast so early? It's only..." He pulled out his pocket watch, and then his eyes widened in horror.

Bingo.

"...12:33pm..." He sat bolt upright, putting an arm around me to keep me from flying backwards. He stared at me for a moment, taking in my frown, before bowing as best he could in his current position.

"I sincerely apologize, Young Master. My incompetence has left you completely unattended. It is unforgivable." Unforgivable was right, and I wasn't in a forgiving mood.

"You apologize? That's the best you've got?" Sebastian kept his eyes downwards and his head bowed, choosing (quite correctly) to remain silent. I continued on, unrelenting.

"Do you have any idea what kind of day I've had? I have been starving _all morning_, without any way to make myself breakfast, not to mention the fact that there isn't even a kitchen to make it in anymore. I had to wander around the house looking for you, the _servants_ saw me like this, not a fitting state for _anyone_ to see me in, let alone the servants, and then-"

I fell silent as Sebastian suddenly reached out and grabbed my hand, forcing a pained gasp through my teeth. Sebastian examined my hand for a moment before turning to look up at me with soft (guilt-ridden) eyes. "...Young Master. What happened?" I sighed, my anger suddenly evaporating as Sebastian took in my injury, suddenly realizing the full extent of his error.

"...I was getting to that part. May-Rin tripped and crashed into me with her arms full of plates." Sebastian's eyes widened again as he gasped. "...Do you mind if I examine your hand, Young Master?" He asked. I shook my head.

Sebastian carefully removed the hastily wrapped bandage and gasped as he took in the nasty cut running along the inside of my palm. He led me to the bathroom and gently rinsed my hand with water before applying a fresh bandage. Once back in his bedroom, he sat me down on the edge of his bed.

"Are you injured anywhere else?" He asked. "I don't think so..." Sebastian frowned, clearly not accepting my hesitant answer, and began inspecting every inch of my skin, sliding off my nightshirt and probing along my arms and legs. It turns out Sebastian's careful inspection found a tender spot on my back. Sebastian sighed. "You will most likely have a bruise tomorrow" He said. Then he turned to me. "Shall we get you dressed now, my Lord? I nodded and we returned to my room.

"So, my Lord," Sebastian said as he finished dressing me, "Was there anything else I missed while I was...indisposed?" Indisposed. Well, that was one way of putting it. I frowned, trying to think of anything else I had missed. When I couldn't think of anything, I began to shake my head, only to stop as I remembered the one event that I should never have forgotten. I sighed inwardly. They say time heals all wounds, but...Sebastian noticed the sudden sadness in my eyes.

"What is it, Young Master?" He asked.

"My...my roses..." My shoulders slumped as I remembered the crushed remains of my precious roses. And I had loved them so much...they had been so beautiful...The one thing in my life that remained pure, no matter what happened. Sebastian's eyes widened, and I could almost hear the thought running through his mind: Oh, please, _please_ no. I stood up solemnly and led him into the garden.

When I got there, my mind went numb with shock. Before the roses had been crushed. Some of them might have been salvageable. Finny must have tried to use some sort of fertilizer to salvage the roses, but...Now they were black. Wilted. Gone. Never to be replaced. Couldn't I have one aspect of my life to myself? Did everything that was even remotely related to me have to die? I had had enough. I sank to my knees, and cried. Not even the _roses _had survived. Sebastian knelt down next to me.

"Master." Was all he said. I looked up through my tears, and gasped. The roses were back, in all their pristine glory, as though nothing had ever happened to them in the first place. Unable to speak, I threw my arms around Sebastian and hugged him as tightly as I could. "Thank you" I whispered in his ear. Thank you hardly even scratched the surface. Sebastian wrapped his arms around me as he spoke.

"As a Phantomhive butler, it is my duty to do whatever is necessary to ensure my Master's continued happiness. If I couldn't do at least this much to ensure my Master's continued happiness, well, then, what kind of butler would I be?" For the first time that morning, I smiled. Then I remembered something.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Young Master?"

"...Can I have my breakfast now?"

**Okay, so Ciel got majorly out of character at then end. Maybe he really cares about his roses? Besides, he'd had a crappy day, he should be allowed some emotional leeway. So, what did you think? Reviews are nice, as always ^_^**


End file.
